Three's Company
by Lothlorien.Lullaby
Summary: Three might just be one to many for this unrequited love story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **AN UPDATE** , a few chapters got put together, and around 5 and 6, I rewrote them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Ino groaned silently into her palm, staring at the couple in front of her. Her clear blue eyes squinting in annoyance at finding herself, once again, in the middle of their secret rendezvous. She chuckled half heartily to herself, she really couldn't handle this anymore. She couldn't recall when it began but she knew she wanted it to stop. She got up from her place on the floor, questioning whether she should just leave or say something.

"Would you mind, perhaps, getting the hell out of my way?" Clearing opting for the latter.

Ino sighed inwardly, it wasn't what she had wanted to do but it didn't seem to get much notice either. Glancing down, she noticed how neither one was paying her any mind, to busy smashing faces. They could get so caught up with one another, that they would completely forget she was there. How exactly did they think this was going to last, how could they possibly think that she would be ok with this. To only be looked at when they wanted something out of her in return. She wanted to scream, and yell and punch and just…fucking break something. But she didn't, she couldn't, so she opted for the only solution that would keep her sane at the moment. She walked forward, stepping between them and to the door.

"What the hell, pig?!" They were both looking up at her now. Sakura's irritated eyes landing on her back, while his stayed playful but curious.

"Sorry Sakura, I just…need some air." As Ino cracked the door open, a soft breeze wafted through the apartment. She could already begin to feel her tense muscles relax, her mind begin to calm, and her spirit rise. But the moment passed as quickly as it came when Sakura slammed the door shut, jostling Ino in the process, leaving her to stare intently at a closed door.

"Then crack a window open, not the damn door for the whole world to see us," Sakura fumed, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You act as if we're some big secret that no one knows about." His voice sounded amused.

"Not many people know about us to begin with and I don't want the whole village to suspect anything they might not understand." Sakura huffed, as she crossed her arms.

"I was only opening the door Sakura," said Ino, still reeling from earlier, "If I knew opening it would have caused you to freak out, I would've climbed out your window. I'm sure that would quell the peoples accusations."

Sakura stared incredulously at the blonde. "Look, I just don't want to air my dirty laundry for the whole world to see, ok?"

Ino couldn't bare to hear another sap story about the village judging the three of them for their choices. A choice, Ino never felt she had to begin with. If the village found out, she knew the pity stares would be directed her way. The third wheel, the girl who couldn't find herself a man, a harlot who had to borrow. She had tried so hard to stay away from any scandals that had spread around the village, but atlas, she couldn't. A stunning tease, they would call her, civilians and ninja's alike. As much as she stayed away, she would get dragged into another one, but this…this was more than she was willing to take. Ino had heard most of them, rumours created with little to no truth. They rarely ever bothered her, but this one, what they were doing, would destroy her.

"Maybe we should stop then." It came out almost pleading. She could't help but wince at the desperation in her tone.

"Maybe we should," Sakura agreed. "Today seems like a bust."

"No, I meant…with me. I should stop…joining in, I mean." Ino hated this. How was she supposed to phrase this? What was she supposed to say?

Sakura blinked disbelievingly. She continued to do so until he spoke up.

"Why?" He questioned.

Ino shuddered at the deepness of his tone. She didn't want to do this, she wanted to leave. If he got his way, she'd never be able to go.

"I think it would be best." Ino kept her voice still and calm. She wouldn't let him get to her.

"Says who," he was looking at her now, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "I never said you could go."

"You can't keep me here against my will."

"You wanna bet." His tone challenging.

Ino gaped. She turned to Sakura for assistance, to be shot down immediately by her glare. Sakura, that big ass forheaded bitch had the nerve to choose him over her. They'd been friends for years, Sakura had just started riding his dick a few months back. Best Friends Forever, my ass! Ino had been to caught up in the idea of burning the ends of Sakura's hair to feel his hand slide up her arm. Her body stiffened immediately.

"I think you need to relax a little," he continued to slide his arms up until he was cupping her face, "release some of that pent up energy."

Before she had the chance to respond, his lips crashed onto hers heatedly. Hot lips scorched hers in a frenzy of passion. The whole desperate night rushed in on her and she clung to him, her breasts heaving with exertion, her mouth burning with a need.

"There you go, baby," he rasped, his voice coming from deep within his throat. "Give in a little."

Her heart pounding, gasping for air, her chest pained with the effort. She had to get away, she couldn't let this continue.

"Please, don't." She husked, backing away.

"Don't what?" he grated, stalking her till he had backed her to the door.

She knew why she had to run, she had seen it in his eyes after he had kissed her. He wanted her and nothing was going to stop him now. When he took her in his arms panic surged feverishly. She grabbed his shoulders, intending to knee him in the groin. He was fast to catch on to her intentions, using his own legs to trap hers.

She cursed under her breath. She wasn't prepared for this to happen, he's never been this attentive to her before.

Ino became very aware of her surroundings. How could Sakura do nothing? This was, after all, her man.

"Forehead, you going to help me or what?!"

"Why should I, when he's having so much fun," Sakura teased as she made a motion to help but a glare from him, froze her in place. "Sorry Ino-Pig, but my hands seem to be tied."

"Oh, fuck you Haruno!"

He pressed his left thigh closer to her most sensitive area. Her senses were going into overdrive, she had to get out fast.

"Oh look at the time, I should really be heading home. I'm sure my father is worried sick about me."

"Isn't your dad on a month long mission?" Sakura quipped.

"You're a whore, ya know that."

"What?!" I'm a whore," Sakura feverishly rushed up to Ino's face. "That's gold coming from you Pig."

"The only gold coming from me are these long luscious locks, baby."

"That…that doesn't make any sense." Sakura groaned, shaking her head.

"It shouldn't have to." Ino yelled flabbergasted.

He sighed at the scene before him, laughing at the idea of her going this far just to distract him from his task at hand. She was so caught up in herself, that she hadn't noticed that it wasn't working. But he played along, until their bickering became to much for him to handle.

As he pressed his thigh harder between Ino's legs, he decided to grab a handful of Sakura's supple ass. They both made a collective yelp ,both stopping their rants. His eyes roaming over both their bodies, taking in the delicious skin peaking out. He wondered if they knew how delirious their outfits made him feel, they were so subtle but exposed all of his favourites. Not to mention, they liked their clothing tight. Those cropped tops and short skirts, skin for everyone to see and an outline of a body meant to drive anyone insane.

He shook the thoughts from his head. He was beginning to distract himself. Clever little minx.

"That's enough from the both of you," looking from cerulean to emerald. "Now, kiss and make up." he jested.

They stared at each other and then to him in shock. He sighed, well one can only try, he thought.

"This...has been fun, but I should really be going. I left the shop to a rookie, the least I could do is close up." Ino groaned out.

This day was just to weird. She was confused, extremely annoyed, slightly turned on, and especially tired. She craved a warm shower to wash away the mess that was today and a good night's rest to take her mind away from it all.

He looked Ino over for a few minutes before deciding to let her go. Her eyes were dimming, as if something was slowly crushing down on her. He watched as she smiled weakly at them both.

"I'm sorry guys, we'll catch up later, o'kay?" her voice void of any promises.

He watched her walk into the living room to get her things. She slipped on her jacket as she walked to the front door to slip on her shoes, opening the door in the process. He watched as she looked back to wave her goodbye's, not missing the glance she took at his hand still firmly placed on Sakura's bottom. He continued to watch as something flashed through her eye's, something unreadable. She wasted no time slamming the door shut and sprinting away.

His chest tightened, he didn't like the look in her eyes. He had an overwhelming feeling that something was about to change. He sighed at the feeling as he ran his free hand through his hair.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She'd never seen Ino act so strangely before, not even when she binged on those crazy diets when they were younger. She spared a glance at her lover, apparently he would have agreed. His look matched hers but there was something else hidden in those eyes. His lips were in a tight line, jaw firmly clenching. She leaned over to rest herself on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear.

"What's going through that head of yours, Naruto?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ino raked her hands through her hair as she rested her elbows on top the counter. She wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep off the remaining thoughts swimming through her head. She didn't want to be at work, she didn't want to be awake. Sleep kept her from reality, and she was craving that more than anything at the moment. She looked around her flower shop, naming the flowers off in her head.

Magnolia, Chrysanthemum, Hydrangea, Orchid, Calla Lily, Blue Bells, Daffodil…

She set her gaze on the daffodil, a flower so bright in its sunny yellow colour that it could be considered obnoxious. Of course... it wasn't, it was beautiful. It held its own charm. A flower that primary symbolised rebirth, new beginnings, and hope. A man for every flower, and his just had to be that. It matched perfectly, he was a symbol of all three. He underwent such hardships in his life, coming out scathed but stronger, better…happier. He never lost that spark in his eyes, never gave up on his dreams. He was the epitome of hope and perseverance.

She didn't know when it had happened, falling for him the way she had. It was as if a switched had turned on. One second, he was just another body roaming around the village and the next, he had become something she wanted to grasp. It could have been his wide toothed grins, or his playful nature, maybe his will to help anyone in trouble, or how protective he was about everything precious to him.

She sighed as she moved from the counter to pick up the flower that kept haunting her this morning. It even looked like him, with those bright yellow petals and its orange centre. How could yellow and orange match so well together? How could two colours such as that, come together to form such a delightful image?

"I…need a drink."

Glancing at the time, she moaned in annoyance. It was only ten in the morning, a little to early for a stiff one. She stood in the middle of the room, looking around to find something to do. She did have a list of store chores she could start. She looked around once more to find something she would have rather liked to do. Flower arrangements would be nice. Ease her frustrations a little. She picked out a few flowers as she walked back to her seat behind the counter and went to work.

Not long after she finished, the bell at the front door chimed. She had just finalised tying a ribbon around the vase when she looked up to greet the customer.

"Good morning, most appreciated and welcomed customer. Are you here to end the misery that constantly creeps into my soul and haunts me at night?" Ino greeted with a smile.

"No, I'm actually here to feed it. It's been a while, and…I assume it's hungry."

"You are now un-welcomed. You may leave." Ino quipped calmly.

"Right after your inner misery tastes the salty tears of your agony."

They stared at one another before they finally broke out into fits of laughter.

"Tenten, you're terrible." Ino joked.

"No…yea I'm getting really good at that."

Ino basked in the after glow of her laughter. This was exactly what she needed, a good laugh. She could always count on Tenten for that. They had become quick friends after a training session a few years back. Ino had needed a training partner one evening and Tenten was eager to engage her. She found out that they flowed well together, they were both…weird, in their own ways. They shared a good bit in common but it was their differences that kept them close. They brought out something different in the other, and gave one another a different view on life.

"What are you doing here Ten? Don't you have a training session with your team to get to?"

"Nah, Lee pulled a leg muscle last week, so I'm playing hookie."

Ino gasped dramatically. "The great and powerful Tenten, skipping training…of her own free will?"

" .Har," Tenten glared. "People need to be recharged in order to stay functional." Tenten quipped back at her friend.

"Well, you're welcomed to stay here, I could use the company." She said as she adverted her eyes to the counter in front of her.

"Why, what's happening? Tenten quirked her brow at the blondes tone of voice.

Ino glanced up as quickly as she glanced down. Ino wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her. It wasn't just her business, it was a situation that consisted of two other people. Who was she to talk about their affairs, but mainly she was scared of Tenten's judgement. As she fussed, her musings were interrupted by the sound of Tentens wailing.

"Must you make such a noise."

"Must you always go into dreamy la la land," Tenten mocked, "Now opening a new attraction, spacey look in the eye as one looks into the distance to prolong a dreaded yet vital conversation…ride, turning into a trippy convoluted tunnel boat ride of self awareness."

Ino glared harshly at her friend. "Are you turning my life into theme park rides?"

"Yes, and don't change the subject. I know you little lady, I'm not gonna let you keep me in the dark," Tenten confessed full heartedly. "You only change subjects on things you find hard to say."

Ino sighed. Tenten was right, she was usually, always right. Tenten had picked up on those types of quirks and habits a long while ago. She wasn't sure why she was trying to avoid the conversation in the first place, she had brought it up. It was happening again, all these feelings she couldn't understand. It was starting to giver her a headache. As much as she wanted to tell her, she also didn't. Ino knew she wouldn't have been able to keep it to herself any longer, everything was driving her mad. She didn't care if Tenten would be pissed off or disappointed, she needed advice.

"Ten, I have something to tell you."

"Mmhmm?" Tenten encouraged.

"It's about Naruto…and Sakura…and me."

"Is this about your manasia twa?"

Ino's skin lost all colour at her friend's confession. Her body went stiff and her face turned expressionless. Her dirty little secret, wasn't so secret anymore.

"You know?" yelled Ino, quickly looking around the room for any strays.

"Oh, you sweet child, you," Tenten cooed. "Of course, I know. Who do you take me for?"

Ino sputtered for words. Her thoughts going in each and every direction. Her mind being crushed under all her questioning.

"How?" She managed to whisper out.

Tenten stared at her nonchalantly. She leaned onto the counter, placed her elbow on top and proceeded to rest her head onto her palm. "You smell."

Ino blinked rapidly at her response. She smelled? She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in before opening them once again to repeat her question.

"Honey, you've got to be kidding me." Tenten groaned out.

"What? I don't understand."

"Have you just gotten use to the smell?" Tenten questioned, shaking her head.

Ino stared incredulously at her friend. What was she talking about? What smell? How could she smell anything but flowers in this shop. They were so overwhelming.

"Ino, you're a wild child," Tenten declared. "You've only ever smelt of flowers since the day I've met you."

"You're just proving the thoughts in my head to be true." said Ino.

Tenten could only laugh. "You went from lavender and lilacs to cherries."

Ino eyes widened a bit at that. She couldn't believe that Tenten had picked up on that scent.

"Then it went from the addition of cherries to this blend of pine and cinnamon," Tenten continued. "It took me a while to figure out who that smell belonged to."

Ino stood shocked. She hadn't realised that their scents had clung on to her. Her interactions with them were so fleeting at times that she couldn't have imagine smelling like either one of them. There were times when she didn't even partake, she just oversaw. How did she not notice their scents lingering on her skin? If Tenten could notice, anyone would be able to.

Ino gaped at her companion, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She bit her lip and clenched her fists. How could she have been so stupid. Tenten seemed to quickly pick up on her distress.

"Hold on there, don't freak out on me," Tenten panicked, "I ain't ready for the water works ."

"How many people know?"

"Lets see…me...and um, oh…me," Tenten tried to reassure. "Hooker, I know you. I'm always around you. I pick up on the little things."

Ino smiled at the name calling. It weirdly came off endearing whenever Tenten called her names. It was always surprising to hear coming out of the weapon mistress's mouth, that it would jolt her out of herself, something she needed at times.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and even if people knew, they wouldn't care," Tenten reassured. "Sexier things happen in this village for anyone to care about you three."

Ino smiled even wider at the thought. "Sexier, you say?"

"I shall not spill the secrets of the perverts that roam this village," Tenten declared. "But what's really bothering you? You seemed way to freaked out before to be acting normal now."

"I hadn't realised that I calmed down."

"You haven't, your knuckles are turning white." Tenten said pointing at Ino's hands.

Ino released the death grip she had on the air. She peered over the counter, looking at her flower shop.

"I was afraid."

"Of what?" Tenten questioned.

"Of being looked at as a fool."

Tenten's expression soured. "And why, do tell, would you end up looking like a fool."

"Cause I'm the idiot in love, fooling around with a couple who already have each other. In the end, I just look desperate."

As the tears began to fall, Ino could feel her body begin to tremble. All those thoughts she kept hidden in the back of her mind sprung forward. She shut her eyes and willed her frantic heart to steady. All that pain Ino was pushing down, came back up with a force that could knock her on her ass. She didn't want to face reality, she wanted to stay blissfully ignorant. She just wanted to be happy.

"How bout you tell me what's going on between you and those two knuckleheads?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ino tried to blink the tears away. She tried to get her breathing back to normal but the pressure on her chest made that difficult. She was failing at staying composed. She tried to jerk the words out of her mouth but nothing came. She was beginning to feel lost all over again. She didn't want to feel this, she didn't want to feel the way she had before she met him.

"You gotta learn to breathe," Tenten softly spoke out. "You have to calm your nerves or else it's just gonna get worse."

Tenten stepped over to the back of the counter to rub Ino's back softly, using her fingers to draw circular motions onto her skin.

"You're gonna hurt yourself, if you keep this up." Tenten chastised.

Ino rested her whole upper body over the countertop as Tenten continued to sooth her. She began to regain some control over her breathing and the tears stopped flowing. She sniffed in the scent of her store. The familiarity of aroma's easing her distress. The storm calming slightly in her mind. She couldn't help but feel a little dramatic at her antics. She reached out for Tentens hand to squeeze it lightly, her current way of showing thanks.

"How about we start of slow," Tenten cautiously inquired. "Why don't you start off by telling me something small?"

Ino took a deep breath in. "Sakura, she came up to me about it."

"Good, can you tell me why?"

"I caught them in the act."

Tenten's eyes narrowed. "Caught them where?"

"In the back of an alley one night."

"In the back of an-" Tenten sputtered. "What the fuck? Wait, which one?"

"The one behind our favourite bar." Ino stated calmly, slowing breathing in and out.

"Are you kidding me," Tenten's face blanked. "Is that alley just famous for late night tryst's."

Ino stared up. "What? Who else uses it?"

"Besides Kakashi and his barmaids, Kiba and his furry's, and Genma with anything with a pulse." Tenten groaned out.

"Genma's not that bad."

"Genma is terrible when he's trying to drink Kakashi under the table." Tenten proclaimed.

Ino smiled at the mental image. She could just imagine that stoic look on a drunk Kakashi as he stares boldly into the eyes of a shit faced Genma. Kakashi knew how to hold is liquor, and if he didn't, he damn well knew how to hide it. He was such a professional at all times.

"I'm sorry, we'll get back to you in a second hun," Tenten huffed out. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this."

Ino mewled. She was content at the moment to just lay on her countertop. She looked at the time, not much of it had passed. It had felt like hours flew by in those few minutes. She grimaced at the sound of her stomach gurgling. She realised she hadn't eaten at all last night or this morning. Her stomach had felt to sensitive to feed those times but now…it craved substanance. She could feel her stomach muscles cramping.

She glanced up to see Tenten with a similar expression on her face. Her stomach coinciding with Ino's. They stared at one another as their stomachs battled out for the title of loudest rumble.

"Look at what you've done!" Tenten accused.

"Sorry Ten, I haven't eaten in a while." Ino replied sheepishly.

Tenten nodded at the girl in front of her. She could understand, she was just glad she had an appetite. There were times when Ino would get so stressed out, that she wouldn't eat for days. Tenten patted Ino on the head to reassure her.

"How bout we close up shop and you play hookie with me?" Tenten asked.

Ino nodded at the proposal. She could use the fresh air. She didn't think anyone would mind her closing up early. Her father was out of town, so she could make up her own hours as she saw fit while in his absence. As much as she missed her father, she cherished the days when she could work whatever hours she wanted.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

"Good, but you're not off the hook," Tenten explained. "We'll eat and talk."

Ino raised her hands up in surrender. "Deal."

Tenten smiled at that. "Ok, so where do you want to go?"

"Yakiniku Q?" Ino suggested.

Tenten laughed out loud. "Of course you'd want to eat there."

"There's nothing wrong with them. Their food is delicious." Ino pouted.

"Yeh, and they so happen to be team 10's after mission spot." Tenten mused back at her.

Ino continued to pout at her friends accusations. There was nothing wrong with going someplace familiar.

"Well then, were do you want to go?" Ino pointed at her.

"Oh no, Yakiniku Q is fine. I could go for some salted beef tongue," Tenten replied back with a smile. "It's just so you, to aim for something comfortable."

"This is me you're talking about," Ino retorted. "I take you on new and different adventures all the time.

"Exactly, my little spit fire. Your flames seem to be dimming," Tenten acknowledged. "I can only wonder at what's been dousing them."

Ino shook her head, focusing her attention on Tenten, who quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. Ino stood up from her chair and decided to settle herself right in front of the brunette. Placing her hands on her hips and widening her stance, she then hardened her glare. She took a quick inhale as she straightened her posture. As she exhaled, she mustered as much despise as she could and directed it to the weapon mistress. Her eyes narrow and deadly.

"Don't you tell me things I don't know, things that you've figured out, that haven't registered to me yet." Ino yelled out rapidly.

Tenten blinked. "Damn Ino, I thought it was about to go down."

"Tenten I'm not going to fight you…inside the shop," Ino proclaimed. "There's breakables in here."

They laughed for a few minutes, before Ino suggested that Tenten walk up ahead to grab them a booth in the back while she closed up. She gave Tenten her order and sent her on her way. The sooner she got out of the shop, the better she'd be able to think, and the quicker she'd be able to get some food in her as well. She moved some planted pots into the back, watering them all for the day. She swept up the floors, rubbed down the counter and closed up the greenhouse.

She moved from one task to the other with delicacy and speed. She'd done this so many times before, it had become such a simple routine. She was precise and effective. If her father had his way, he'd always opt for her to close down the store. Ino wouldn't have any of that though, something he knew all to well. If Ino didn't want to do something, she damn well wasn't going to do it.

She placed all the tools back in their rightful places, switched off the lights, turned the 'open' sign to 'close', and locked the doors. She stretched her arms over her head and began her trek to the restaurant. The cool breeze feeling nice against her sweaty body. It took so much work and energy to run a flower shop. She walked briskly as she glanced around her village, noticing little shops and the people sauntering around. She smiled at a group of rambunctious kids playing in the dirt.

She should do this more often. It had been a long while since she just strolled around her village. She use to do it all the time, she would find new places and drag Tenten with her to check them out. Tenten was right, she was loosing that sense of adventure, a boldness that made her…her. It must have taken a step back. The way she acted when in the presence of those two seemed to venture out into her actual life. She was timid around them, a timidness she started to adapt outside of their gatherings.

She didn't like that. She didn't approve. She wasn't being herself. This whole mess aggravated the hell out of her, and the fact that she hadn't shouted from the top of her lungs, scared her. Ino Yamanka, if anything, was loud. She shook her head and stomped her feet, not caring about the looks she got. She grunted loudly. After a minute, she looked around and bowed her apologies to the innocent bystanders for her weird behaviour.

She continued on her way, picking up the pace a bit so that Tenten wouldn't lash out on her. Ino knew she had a lot of explaining to do, she just hoped Tenten would understand. As she walked up to the front doors, she began to berate herself on staying on the topic at hand. She wasn't going to distract Tenten or herself about this any longer. There were things that needed to be said and she'd be damn if anything stopped her.

She opened the door to the restaurant to be greeted with an overwhelming aroma of sizzling meat. She felt as if her senses had died and went to food heaven. She could hear the meat sizzling on the grill, the smell of their specialty sauce filling up her nostrils, and the smoke clouding her sight. She drooled at the scene before her. She only got a step in before a waitress came to help.

"Welcome back, Yamanaka-san. It's been to long." Greeted the smiling waitress.

"Mmm, it has."

"How may I help you, Yamanaka-san?" The waitress continued.

"I'm here to meet a friend, she should be reserving us a table in the back."

"Ah yes, Twin Bun-san."

Ino deadpanned, laughing after at the name. "Yeeeh, I'm not sure about her last name either."

The waitress smiled in return as she led Ino towards their table. The familiarity of it all causing her to smile, it really had been to long. As she reached the back, Ino thanked the waitress kindly before pulling back the cloth that separated them from the rest of the restaurant. As she entered, she was greeted with an unpleasant expression on the brunette's face.

"Took your sweet time, didn't ya?"

Ino smiled sheepishly. "Got a little caught up in myself on the way here."

"Our food should be out shortly. I also ordered an extra bottle of peach sake." Tenten said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Isn't that a lot of alcohol Tenten?"

"To much you say, or not enough," Tenten asked accusingly. "We're going to need all the help we can get to survive this."

Ino laughed. This was going to be a long day and the booze was just a helping hand. Ino settled into her seat as the waitress arrived with their food, placing each dish meticulously on the table. The pork dazzling you into a food frenzy, and the vegetables steaming. Her mouth was starting to water again. The soups and side dishes looking delectable, but honestly, nothing could beat the array of meat in the middle. The waitress ending her services by filling their cups up with sake, and placing the bottle near.

"Now that our food has arrived," Tenten basked. "Shall we begin?"

Ino positioned herself comfortably on the green cushion below her, as Tenten began to heat up the charcoal brazier. She looked out the large window before picking up her own pair of tongs to place the meat onto the grill. They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the serenity. The only sound being heard, came from the sizzling meat.

Tenten took a sip of her sake, pushing Ino's own close to her, indicating that she wanted Ino to have a try. She smiled softly at the gesture. Tenten was biding her time, she didn't want to rush her. Ino picked up her glass, and downed the small cup. Tenten raised a brow to her actions but Ino only snickered. They both picked up their chopsticks and began to eat. The hot juicy meat filling their stomachs with warmth, grateful for the nourishment.

"I didn't want to be a part of it," Ino started. "Sakura, kind of just, persuaded me."

"She persuaded you," Tenten questioned. "Or did Naruto do all the work?"

Ino glared back. "Yes…but no. It was what she said."

"Did she know you had a crush on him?"

Ino shook her head. "I haven't told anyone, exactly."

"Who else knows besides me?"

"Shikamaru, he figured it out, just like you did."

Tenten shrugged her shoulders. She placed a piece of meat between her lips, waving her hand for Ino to continue. As retaliation, Ino placed of few of her own side dishes into her mouth, crunching down on the raw vegetables.

"You're such a baby," Tenten glared. "How about you tell me about the night in the alleyway?"

Ino poured herself another drink, trying her best to remember the night in question. Ino began to explain how she ended up at the bar with Chouji and Shikamaru, celebrating another achievement her lazy companion had earned. They had lost track of time, and had consumed a generous amount of alcohol before Ino suggested they part ways. Chouji being the surprisingly light weight that he was, had to get Shikamaru to help him back to his place.

It was just another InoShikaCho night. Chouji getting a little tipsy, Shikamaru being bashful about his accomplishments, and Ino just basking in the presence of two of her closet friends. She waved her goodbyes, trying to attain a sense of balance before heading home. Her head was spinning. She rubbed her temples hoping to ease some of the pain. When she felt the required affect, she hobbled against a wall to keep herself upright. She had decided to take the back route to her home, it was longer but she had hoped the time she spent outside would sober her up.

She hadn't managed to get far before she heard rustling. The noise didn't frighten her, she was a ninja, a not very clearheaded ninja at the moment but a ninja non the less. As she turned the corner she was met with a sight she had to do a double take to notice. She blinked away the haze in her eyes, and had stopped to stare at the scene before her.

Nothing seemed to register until she heard a throaty moan escape the blob she saw against the wall. She blinked once again, wiping the black spots from her eyes to notice the form of two people trying to mesh into one. It was to dark for her to identity the masses. She groaned inwardly at the thought of having to watch such an act in front of her. As she turned around and started to walk away, she heard one of the voices call out for Naruto, stopping any movement from her part immediately. She listened as their whimpers and panting became more frantic and wild, any effect the alcohol had on her, disappearing quickly. She turned to the bodies once more, and let herself take in the sight.

She watched darkly as their bodies connected, pushing the other into ecstasy. It was difficult to see, but she could hear everything loud and clear. They kept at it for what felt like an eternity. Ino doing nothing but listening to such madness unfold. As they both reached their climax, grunting out names of profanity, their breathing hitched and eyes closed, Ino felt a sense of emptiness she hadn't recognised before.

Throughout the whole event that had just transpired, neither one had noticed her presence. She turned her back on the scene and slowly walked out from where she came. As she moved away, she tried to support her body against an opposing wall. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She didn't understand why she had stayed. She had just watched Naruto, her unexplainable crush, having a romp with some stranger. After a few minutes of pondering, she heard footsteps walking out from the direction she had just been. She turned her head to see that it was Sakura, fixing the straps of her shirt, a street lamp a few feet away illuminating her form.

She gawked at the pinkett, before gasping a bit. At the sound, the girl in question twirled around, her eyes widening in shock. Sakura had called out to the blonde, but she had refused to respond. She pushed herself off of the wall, and her gaze lowered to the pinkette's skirt that was still hiked up. She swallowed the lump in her throat, turning on her heel, and tried miserably to find her way back home. She blocked out the sound of Sakura's shouting, picking up her pace, and sprinting home.

When she had finally reached her destination, she dove head first into her sheets, to exhausted to push her body any further than it had been. She would eat and shower in the morning. When she woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a patchy memory, she convinced herself that she had dreamt up the whole night. She'd seen alcohol do worse. It wasn't until Sakura approached her a few days later to talk, that she realised it hadn't been an alcoholic induced nightmare.

Ino finished her story with another swig of her drink, slamming the cup down harder than she expected. She glanced at Tenten to see that she too, was nursing her drink rather fondly.

"I don't know what to say," Tenten said. "I'm sorry you had to go through that or that you stayed to watch."

Ino shrugged in response.

"No, they both need to be addressed."

Ino looked up, the sake was keeping her lightheaded and at ease. Tenten made the right call at ordering two bottles.

"I can't even remember much of that night," Ino confessed. "I can only recall the slapping of skin and his name being called numerous times. I was so out of it I couldn't even register Sakura's voice."

"Well that's rough, seeing your crush have sex with another girl," Tenten explained. "And that girl being your number one rival since childhood.

Ino groaned out. She didn't need any mental images of them swimming around.

"So then what? She just asked you to join in their fun?" Tenten questioned perplexed.

"She wanted to know what I knew, and I told her the truth.

Tenten's eyebrows shot up at that declaration.

"Well, I didn't tell her about, actually, watching all of it, just the moaning and name calling on her part before I saw her walk out." Ino confessed.

Having completely forgotten about the food on the table, Ino moved to place a couple more pieces of meat on the grill. She then stuffed a good portion of vegetables in her mouth to help balance out the amount of alcohol she was drinking.

"She didn't say much, until she came back a few weeks later and asked me over to her house."

Tenten raised her eyebrow, leaning over the table to hear more.

"When I got there, I got a little ambushed…by Naruto's tongue."

Tenten squeaked out a gasp through a closed smile.

"I don't get it," Tenten's smile widening, "I like it, but I just don't get it."

"Apparently, she had talked to Naruto about the whole ordeal," Ino groaned out. "As if her knowing wasn't bad enough."

"And he just jumped at the idea of having two beautiful women in his bed complicating his already complicated life."

Ino laughed at that. She never understood why Naruto had suggested it, or why Sakura went along with it. It was complicated, something she thought those two would try to stay away from. She hadn't asked either, she didn't think she could.

"What sold it," Tenten questioned, setting her gaze on the blonde. "What made you say yes?"

Ino looked out the window, thinking back to those first moments she had with them.

"It was the look on their faces," Ino proclaimed. "Naruto wanting me stay and Sakura challenging me to go."

Tenten placed a couple more pieces of meat into her mouth and she leaned in closer, invested in Ino's story.

"I've rivalled Sakura my entire life. I know that look in her eyes when she thinks she's got me beat," Ino continued. "I don't back down from a fight, and by Kami, does she love a challenge."

Tenten continued to eat as she bobbed her head up and down, signalling Ino to continue. This being the most interesting thing she'd heard all week, but the fifth most interesting she knew happening in the village. Twas the time of scandelous shin-obi's.

"She even had the balls to wager if I could keep his attention for more than two days."

"Is she even into this?" Tenten asked, confused by Sakura's actions.

"Oh, she's into it," Ino told. "She thinks it's hot to dominate over me."

"Well, now that you've put it like that."

Ino glared at her in response. She picked up a piece of meat and shoved it down her throat, chewing vigorously. She didn't want to think about the stuff Sakura did to her to get the upper hand. Sakura was a dominatrix in the making. A real life masochist in bed. Ino poured herself another glass of sake, feeling the effects of it dimming.

"Was your rivalry the only reason you stayed?"

Naruto's compelling blue eyes flashed before Ino's mind. His quirky expressions, that wide grin of his, and that voice. A voice that could pressure her into anything.

"His stupid face is that what you want me to say?"

Tenten could only hold in her giggles for so long before breaking out into a fit. She held her cramping stomach, her breathing becoming ragid. Ino stared harshly, willing Tenten enough harm to feel remorse by her actions. No matter the circumstance, Tenten just had to pry and tease. Ino stifled a yawn, the effects of the sake making her drowsy.

"So what's the problem?" Tenten questioned.

Ino's eyes dropped and she sighed, her expression disheartened. "I feel as if they don't need me…want me…I don't know."

Ino groaned out loud as she continued. "It was…active at the beginning but lately, I've felt more like a witness than a participant."

Tenten nodded her head in understanding, realising that Ino was upset at being left out, of not feeling needed anymore. As if falling for a man such as Naruto wasn't difficult enough, she had become dependent on these meetings and to feel as if your presence was no longer required, hurt. They kept up the rendezvous, but kept her at arms length, just enough to reach out to but torturing her by not doing so.

Tenten wondered what was going through the blondes head. Did she think this was another ploy by Sakura or did she think Naruto had become bored of her and this was just a form of punishment on both their ends. Ino had fallen so deep, that she had allowed herself the disdain, because anything was better than not having him at all. Tenten's need to crack the skulls of both Sakura and Naruto increased that instant. If they truly cared about her, how could they not see what they were doing? How could they not tell that she was broken and in pain?

Tenten could only sympathise as the tears ran down Ino's face, hoping that one day, Ino would find the love that she deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Nursing her drink, she watched as her fellow teammates and friends laughed heartily at the stories being shared around the group. She was tempted to down every single glass of alcohol on the table, hopefully blacking out in the process. She sat back further into her seat, listening to Kiba exaggerating another tale about one of his missions gone awry. She glanced over to her right to see Lee chatting away with Tenten about different fitness programs to level up on their training. They were such nerds. Adorable yet powerful, always looking for a good fight, set of nerds.

As the voices got louder, Ino's will to stay got shorter. She turned to her left to see Sakura sitting across from Naruto, flirting bashfully in the farthest corner of the room; away from the group. She groaned out her annoyance, getting up from her seat and moving to the bar to order another round. When she reached over to the bar, she was playfully nudged by her lazy companion.

"Why do we come to these things?" He huffed out.

"Because we love our friends." Ino replied back, taking the drink the bartender offered her and sipping at it's contents.

"Doesn't mean I have to tolerate them." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, to amplify his annoyance even though there wasn't a hint of it in his words.

She laughed at the comment. "Shika," Ino reprimanded. "Be nice."

Shikamaru grunted. "Troublesome."

She walked back to the group, dragging Shikamaru along with her. She sat him down next to the only person she thought could hold a sensible conversation at the moment, Shino. After a few more minutes passed, she looked back over to her star crossed lovers, laughing away at something Kiba had shouted out loud. She caught Naruto's gaze, his blue eyes shinning bright and mirthful. Ino waved over to him and he smiled in response, signalling for her to come over.

She hesitated at first, before walking up to their booth and greeting them with a false bravado, something Naruto caught on to quickly. For a man that hardly spent any quality time with her, he seemed rather quick to pick up on her distresses. She assumed it was the hero in him that looked out for the injustice in the world.

"Hey Pig," Sakura started, leaning in closer to Naruto. "Having fun?"

The action provoked her. "I thought they'd be dancing but I guess there isn't enough room," Ino responded. "You think we could rent out your forehead instead."

"Ooo, touchy this evening aren't we?" Sakura snapped back.

She hadn't meant the outburst but the anger she'd been feeling for the past few weeks had been bubbling out. Ino glared at the pinkette before walking away, not wanting to start an argument. She hadn't even moved a foot away before someone grabbed her wrist and she was pulled back into the booth. Her back slamming into the upholster as she cried out in pain. She looked up to see it had been Naruto, surprising even Sakura at his aggressive behaviour.

"What the fuck, Naruto?" She groaned out as she rubbed her wrist, checking for any bruising.

"What's up with you," Naruto asked. "You're starting to piss me off."

"You're starting to piss me off." She silently retorted to herself.

Naruto's eyes darkened at the comment. "Sakura. Leave." Sakura nervously looked between the two before doing as she was told.

"You want to repeat that," Naruto demanded. "Maybe, even a little louder."

She daringly looked him in the eyes. "What do you want, Naruto," Ino responded angrily. "You're wasting your precious time with Sakura talking to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, his tone softening at the look on her face.

She paused, dragging her hands down her face. "Nothing…"

"Ino, what the hell's going on?"

"It's nothing, forget about it." She answered back.

"Ino, you think I don't know how to pick up on your little subtleties," He explained. "So you can either tell me now or I force it out of you later."

She shook her head as the tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to have this conversation, not in the same vicinity as all her friends. She looked him dead in the eyes as her mouth started to quiver. His expression unreadable, but the frown on his face giving away some emotion. He didn't sit well with crying women, it brought up unwanted feelings. He felt powerless, something he thrived so hard through out the years not to be anymore. It also made him feel responsible, the idea that he was the cause of anyone's suffering stirred up undesirable memories.

Before he had the chance to act, Ino got up from her spot in the booth and proceeded to walk out the back door of the bar, hoping the fresh air would do her some good. She almost slammed the door in Naruto's face as he followed her out, looking for answers. She paced around the dark alley, coming up with excuses to tell him before she stopped to take notice of her surroundings.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She shouted.

Naruto was slightly taken aback by the outburst, but stayed quite.

Ino screamed. "I end up back in the same spot that started this whole fucking mess in the first place?!"

How did she forget that it happened behind this bar, even for a split second, how could she have forgotten such an important piece of information. Her blood crawled as she looked around the area.

"Why do I feel like I'm always being punished?" She cried out silently.

"What do you mean?" Naruto had decided this was the best time to get her to talk, when she was angry.

"You…Sakura…everything. You're all just planning on destroying me, aren't you?"

"Ino, why would we want to do that?" Naruto asked, looking for any slight change in behaviour, trying to figure her out quickly before the possibility of Sakura barging out to find them happened.

"Because you hate me." She whispered out. If the wind hadn't carried her words, he might have missed them. His eyes narrowed, his body tensed, but he stayed silent.

"I'm right aren't I," Ino yelled out. "That's why you and Sakura don't include me in anything anymore."

Ino started to walk away but Naruto caught her wrist. "That's why you won't say anything!" She proclaimed, pulling her hand away.

"Why won't you just man up and tell me Naruto," Ino raved. "Just tell me that you don't want me!"

"Because that's not true," Naruto yelled back. "When have I ever said that I didn't want you?"

"When the hell have you ever said you did?" Ino snapped back.

He clenched his mouth shut. His response wouldn't do him any good when he knew she was right.

"I've showed it." He tried.

"When," She questioned him as she looked over his face. "In the last three months where I was set aside as you gave Sakura your undivided attention, did you show it to me then?"

Wiping away her tears, she could feel the desperation slipping out and her anger flared up at the thought. "You're a weird guy, Naruto Uzumaki," She continued. "If you wanted a spectator, I'm sure you could have found a better candidate than me."

Naruto never steering away from her gaze, slowly walked up to her. "If I didn't want you," He began. "I wouldn't have taken you."

Naruto emphasising on the word 'taken', before forcing Ino to slowly retreat into the wall, trapping her there with his body. He leaned his right arm against the surface, his face mere inches from hers.

"You don't get to tell me how I feel, Yamanaka," he began to explain. "You don't get to assume shit. If you want me to fuck you up against this wall, all you gotta say is please."

Ino's face turned a deep shade of red at Naruto's declaration. He hadn't spoken to her like that before, so she hadn't a clue on how to respond. She was tempted between egging him on further or kneeing him in the crotch, both sounding oddly satisfying. Though she opted for a more rational and honest approach.

"I think it'd be best if I just stopped being a part of this…this thing, we call ourselves."

"And I'd love it if you used your mouth for something other than talking," He confessed. "But we don't always get what we want, do we?"

Naruto had lost his patience. He wasn't about to let her off the hook for accusing him of things that hadn't been true. He clenched his fist to his side, looking irritably into her eyes. If she wanted a fight, he'd give her one. He eyed her as her mouth opened in a gasp at his comment. He could see the fire behind her eyes. This he could deal with, he could handle angry women.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. She hunched forward to poke him in the chest repeatedly. "You are such an asshole," She screeched out. "If you want a quickie so bad, go find Sakura."

"Why do you constantly bring her up?"

"Cause you prefer spending time with her over me." Ino said as she aggravatingly hit him harder against his chest.

"You know what I'd prefer," Naruto questioned. "I'd prefer to be balls deep in you rather than have this argument."

"Stop making this about sex." Ino yelled.

"How can I, when that's all I think about when I see you," Naruto confessed loudly. "I can't touch you without Sakura having a fucking conniption lately and now your doing the same thing." Naruto groaned out, the night turning into an event he wasn't looking forward to having.

"You think I didn't sense your chakra that night," He continued. "You think I didn't want you to know it was me?"

Ino froze, stopping her hands from continuously pounding into his chest. She blinked, finding it hard to process his statement, not believing her ears, she closed her eyes and tried to piece together another explanation, one that made sense.

"Stop that," Naruto said. "Stop trying to figure things out, there's nothing to figure out. I knew you were there." He grabbed her chin, shaking her eyes open. "You're a curious kitten Ino, and I was counting on you to stay."

She hesitated, sucking in her breath before huffing it out onto his face. He blinked at her action, she couldn't believe this. Her legs began to shake nervously. What the hell was she supposed to say to that? What the hell was she supposed to do? She hadn't expected this when she decided to come out to the bar with her friends tonight. She hadn't meant to make a scene inside the building, she had just been so angry and now she was out back, spilling her guts out, then he goes and tells her this. She was stumped.

"Ino?" Naruto questioned, poking her in the face. She had frozen on the spot, her eyes staring dead ahead. He questioned whether she was still with him or off in the body of a near by animal.

After a few seconds, she blinked back down to earth. "So…is it safe to assume that you, could possibly, like me?" She questioned, her tone hopeful but reserved.

He wanted to laugh. He wanted a strong scotch and a good long laugh. Of course this is how she would respond. "Ino, I've always liked you."

"I mean like, like me," Ino continued, her eyes wavering away from his. "Maybe? Possibly? I don't know, I'm just asking for a friend."

Naruto's lips turned up in a smirk, gently cupping Ino's jaw, he drew her into a deep kiss. She jolted in shock, not expecting his lips to crash onto hers. After a few seconds, she relaxed into the embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto grabbed her hips to draw her closer, wanting to feel the heat radiate off her. After drawing out the kiss a little longer, he released her mouth, littering her jaw and neck with butterfly kisses.

She revelled in the attention. After months of neglect and frustration during their meetings, she had finally gotten a piece of Naruto. She had truly wanted to end it, thinking that she no longer fit into the puzzle. She hadn't thought that either one would put up a fight, but here was Naruto, nipping at her skin with his teeth. He had declared some feeling for her. It was a start, one she was glad to witness first hand.

"What about Sakura?" Ino asked nervously.

"Who…I mean, what?" He replied back feverishly, his mind blanking at the heated interaction.

She nudged him with her knee, her hands too preoccupied with playing with his hair. "We're not allowed to have any physical contact outside the group," She concluded. "Wasn't that part of the rules?"

He sucked at the nape of her neck, causing her to cry out in pleasure. "I don't get you enough in the group," Naruto confessed. "So I'll have you outside of it as much as I want."

"But what do we tell Sakura?" Ino continued nervously. She didn't want to have to deal with Sakura's anger, she could be scary enough without the strength enhancers.

"We tell her nothing," Naruto concluded. "It'll be our secret." He bit her lower lip before capturing them one last time for the night, pulling her flush against him. After a few minutes, she pulled away for some much needed air, her hands encircling around his waist, and resting her head against his chest. She didn't like the idea of keeping more secrets, it didn't bode well for her but this one she was willing to over look momentarily. He rubbed her back gently, leading her to the back door to reenter the bar. He had been surprised when Sakura hadn't come out to look for them, assuming his tone scared her away, and allowing him and Ino to settle their differences.

"We've been out here for a while," Ino said, checking the time. "They might suspect something."

"Everyone's drunk," Naruto said nonchalantly. "They're not going to know their asses from their elbows."

Ino laughed at the saying before she was gently nudged into the building, Naruto walking right behind her. As true as Naruto's statement, the gang hadn't even noticed their departure. Tenten running up to Ino, wildly giggling at something Lee had whispered to her. Ino looked over to Naruto as he walked over to Sakura, her smile in place as soon as she saw him. She saw as Naruto whispered something into Sakura's ear causing the girl to smile wickedly. Ino continued to stare as Tenten pulled her back to the group table to hear the ending of Chouji's story. She watched as he spoke to Sakura, their voices inaudible but the looks on their faces showed content. She turned to the group to catch Shikamaru staring directly at her.

She cursed Shikamaru's perceptive behaviour, while at the same time praising it. He would ask for answers, and she would ask for assistance. He was an incredible friend, one of the greatest loves in her life, and she'd need him soon enough. She looked back over to her duo, Sakura playfully sticking her tongue out at her and Naruto laughing at the action, winking at Ino instead. She felt a wave of unease pass through her, but with it, came excitement. That was something she hadn't felt in ages and it passed a delicious thrill through her body.


	5. Chapter 5

Ino stretched her body out, wiggling her toes and fingers, desperately trying to yawn out the sleep in her as she rolled out of bed. Her toes scrunching up the carpet beneath her feet. She walked towards the bathroom, turning on the faucet as she stared herself down in the mirror. Pulling her hair back, she let the sink fill to the top before turning off the tap. She twirled her finger in the water, testing the temperature before splashing it onto her face. She grabbed her hand towel near by, dabbing herself dry, and looked into the mirror once again.

Recalling all the events that transpired, she felt like walking on air but her heavy heart kept her grounded. That night at the bar had taken a turn she hadn't expected. She had finally gotten a chance to communicate some of her feelings to Naruto, an act she had been dreading for months. She had hoped to talk to Tenten about everything that had happened but a mission alert on Tenten's part dwindled her plans.

Stripping off her clothes, she proceeded into the shower, letting the warm water wash away her worries. Dipping her head under the nozzle, she relished at the feel of water steadily running down her body. This was what showers were made for, to cleanse, in more ways than one. Resting her forehead against the tile, she closed her eyes and let the sound of droplets overrun the noise in her heart.

She stepped out naked, using the towel to wrap up her hair instead. She opened up her closet to fish out her white spaghetti strapped dress, hauling it over her head, letting the hem flutter against her upper thighs. Moving over to the vanity, she sat down and combed out the knots in her hair. Parting it in the middle, she decided to leave it down.

Rushing through the house, she picked a neutral coloured cardigan while slipping on her sandals. She had a few flower arrangements to send out in the morning. She locked the front door and sprinted towards the street. The village bustling, shops overflowing with customers as children enjoyed themselves on the playground. She smiled, finally reaching the front doors to her shop, one of the workers on her shift minding the counter.

She greeted her politely, running past her to collect the bundle of flowers. She counted the amount she had to send off, before leaving herself. She walked down the known streets of regular customers, checking out the stands as she popped her head in to signal the arrival of their purchases. Vendor's often bought flowers to display around their stores. It brightened up the spaces. She still had a few more stops to visit when she left a popular dango shop in the middle of town. The owner had ordered a beautiful bouquet of lilies for his wife's birthday. The heat was sweltering, and with the sun blinding her sight she missed a step coming down, colliding hard into the chest of a stranger. Their strong arms keeping her steady, saving the vase of roses in her hands.

She flushed at the embarrassment, apologising profusely to the other participant, bowing deeply before facing them, her arm pulsing at the impact. She felt her heart flutter at the sound of laughter, a cross between light and hearty. Ino quickly raised her head, eyes landing directly on to his. He held a playful smirk on that handsome face of his, bangs hanging over his eyes. His stature hovering over her lithe body, muscles flexing beneath his shirt as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yo," He smirked, eyeing her rubbing her arm. "You ok?"

"Naruto?" Ino gaped.

"That'd be me, my name's written somewhere on this shirt." He joked, pulling at the collar of said material, before pointing to her arm this time.

"Yea, It's fine." Ignoring it completely, she hadn't been aware of how much time had passed. When Tenten had gotten her mission status. she told the blonde it included the participation of team seven. The mission time was estimated to be around three to four weeks, depending on the reports. She hadn't heard from Tenten, so she assumed they were still out of the village. She was quite surprised to see the rambunctious blonde walking around the district carefree.

"What are you doing here?" She finally managed to ask.

Naruto raised a brow. "In Konoha? You know, living I guess."

"No," exclaimed Ino, before clearing her throat from the raising of her voice. "I mean, on the market streets."

"I get the impression that you don't want me around." Naruto teased.

"No, of course not! Thats not what I meant," Ino blushed. "I'm just surprised to see you back, is all."

Naruto laughed, he found her flushed cheeks cute. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Naruto eyed Ino up and down waiting for her response. She looked different. It had only been three weeks, two and a half at best since he saw her last, but she had changed up her look. He was surprised to find she owned any other colour than purple in her wardrobe. Her skin was lightly sun kissed, her eyes a tad bit bluer if that were even possible, and he noticed how firm and lean her body looked, someone clearly started working out again. He plucked a golden strand from behind her ear, twirling it around his finger, he'd never seen her without her signature hairstyle.

Ino pouted. "When did you get back?"

"Sometime late last night."

"Why aren't you home or with Sakura?" She asked, swatting his hand away from her hair.

"I don't spend all my time with Sakura." Naruto defended, huffing at the accusation.

"You could have fooled me." Ino whispered to herself, continuously pouting.

"What was that?"

Her eyes widened a bit before smiling sweetly at the boy in front of her, shaking her head. He snickered inwardly at her little comment, letting her off with a warning by smacking her playfully on the backside. She squeaked out and turned to any possible audience members around them, the busybodies to engrossed in their own tasks to witness the action. She'd have to watch that, her slight resentment towards his relationship with Sakura was ever so present lately. After the mission was announced, she couldn't help the anger that came with the thought of Sakura being alone with Naruto after the night in the alley. They had departed so suddenly, she hadn't even gotten the chance to talk about what had happened. She turned away from him, slowing walking deeper into the busy massed crowd.

"You're welcome." He shouted back, following her.

Ino looked up puzzlingly, her eyes questioning the look he had on his. He pointed down to the roses she held on to dearly, her mind quickly putting the pieces together.

"Oh," Ino's mouth forming a cute little circle before giggling. "I forgot, thanks for catching me earlier."

He shrugged his shoulders, glancing at the flowers in her hand. "You sending them out?"

Nodding her head, she smiled. "I'm out for deliveries."

"Need any help?"

Ino stuttered a bit, stunned but pleased at the offer. It was getting a little tiring doing it all by herself. "That would be awesome."

He smiled, grabbing the flowers from her hand. She only had a few more establishments to hit before they could call it quits, which went by quickly with Naruto's help, his stamina coming into great use.

"Is that it?" asked Naruto, dusting of his hands.

"Yep, that was the last house," Ino huffed out, slightly out of breath, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Thanks so much Naruto, I really appreciate it."

"You did most of the work, I just came at the end," said Naruto before laughing. "Ha, I just heard myself."

"I would offer you an award but now I'm not so sure you deserve it."

"Can I pick the prize?"

"Not unless it's a glass of water."

"I guess that'll do, it's not as soft as what I had in mind but just as wet."

She glared at him, blushing once again as she playfully nudged him in the ribcage, making him gasp out in mock pain. She tugged at his jacket, leading him to the flower shop. Once they got inside, Ino dismissed the worker, giving her the rest of the day off. Now that the deliveries were finished, she could watch over the store. She jerked Naruto to a stop, her palm placed on his chest, signalling him to say as she headed to the back. A customer's only sign resting on the door. Nodding his head, he swirled around, glancing at the rows of plotted plants hanging below the ceiling in the far corner of the room.

He whizzed back around when she came into view, carrying two bottle's of water. She tossed one to Naruto, who caught it with ease. "This is nice." He pointed to all directions of the store. He hadn't really been inside the flower shop before.

Ino nodded in agreement, taking a hefty gulp of her water. "Yea, I've always liked it."

He chuckled, continuing his investigation, glancing at the plants, and reading off their name cards in his head. "How was your mission by the way?" Ino interjected, curious to know how it went.

"Good I guess," He answered, taking a sip from his own drink, still engrossed in reading the plant information cards "It was more surveillance than anything."

"So nothing happened?"

"Mission wise, no."

He stretched out his arms, feeling his muscles crack when he spotted Ino looking at him questionably.

"Tenten was being…mildly aggressive."

"To you?!" Ino mentally cursed, she really had to explain the situation to Tenten before she harmed either one of them…physically, mentally, or emotionally.

"She mainly sassed me. It was Sakura who she fought with the most," Naruto answered. "She seemed angry at the start of the mission, so I tried my best to stay out of her way but you know how Sakura is."

Ino shook her head. Oh, she knew full well how Sakura could be. She's a strength enhancing little monster wrapped up in cotton candy coating.

"Wasn't to bad, though?"

"Nah. It entertained the hell out of everybody, except for Sakura, of course." He laughed.

Ino paused, picturing the pinkette crying into Naruto's arms about how mean TenTen was being. "She probably leaned on you a lot for support." She whispered under her breathe, clear aggression hinting through.

Naruto had caught it…again. He didn't say anything but looked at her. Her gaze on the ground, fiddling with her dress. He rolled his eyes, he didn't understand why she was still bringing Sakura up in conversation. The topic seemed to unsettle her greatly, and he was curious to know what was happening between the two. They use to be close, closer than any one he knew but then it changed. He never understood why.

"What's going on between you two anyways?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

She looked up to face him, surprise evident. "Why do you ask?"

"You bring her up constantly," Naruto answered. "So clearly somethings up."

Ino hesitated, she didn't exactly want to tell him the truth because honestly, she didn't know it herself. "I never get you to myself," She lied, switching the subject to him. "I'm nervous."

"Of what?!"

"I don't know," Ino exclaimed. "She's always been the barrier or the ice breaker, what if you don't like me without her there?"

"Ino Yamanaka, I already like you," Naruto confessed. "You know this, that's the last thing you need to worry about."

Ino's lips twitched up into a small smile. "Yea well, whatever." Ino pouted cutely.

"You must have the biggest crush one me." He teased, leaning in closer.

"I do not have a crush on you." She retorted quickly.

"This coming from the girl that asked me whether I like, like her when she was pressed up against a wall." Naruto responded through fits of laughter.

Ino paled, turning rather serious. "I really don't recall." She rubbed her chin in thought.

"Oh, need a reminder?" Naruto asked innocently, a devious undertone present.

"If you insist really," said Ino, shrugging. "If you think you've got the skills to re-jog my memory?"

Naruto shook his head at her ploy, grinding his teeth in slight annoyance. Ino knew how to wind him up. In two seconds he was in front of her, hauling her up against the counter, wrapping her legs around him. He inhaled her lavender scent and felt the hairs on his arms stand up. He always did love how she smelled. He loved it even more when it mixed in with his own scent. He wouldn't admit how territorial he could be, he preferred to show it.

She yelped, not expecting him to make good on his words. She circled her arms around his neck for balance. "We haven't talked since that night," Naruto spoke. "We really should lay down some ground work."

Ino smiled back in response, composing herself rather quickly. "We really should. How about we talk more after I finish work."

He was nippling at her ear now. "Dad's still out of town?"

"It got extended, the skills of a mind walker are high in demand these days." She explained seductively.

"Oh, I bet." said Naruto, trailing hot kisses down her throat.

Slipping his hands up her thighs, his fingers digging into her flesh as he dragged her closer to his warm body, gently whispering into her ear. "I'll see you tonight, Yamanaka."

And just like that, he let her go, thanking her for the water as he walked through the front exit, leaving Ino both hot and bothered. Her body was tingling all over at his touch. The asshole. She was looking forward to spending some quality time with the rambunctious blonde though. She hopped down, smoothing the lines of her dress out and leaning over the counter instead. However, she was unaware of the pair of eyes following the blonde male stepping out of her family's store.


	6. Chapter 6

The heat of the sun that washed over the village was slowly dissipating into fresh cool air. The ball of fire beginning its long awaited trek behind the mountains, it's counterpart awaiting its turn to illuminate the darkness that was slowly creeping its way out. The day had went fairly well for the blonde mind walker, spending her morning around the village placed her in a happy disposition. That of course, and her chance meeting with the ramen loving prankster. After he left, she made no quarrels about the chores that needed to be done around the store. So involved in her own fantasies, the tasks took no time to finish.

Resting her head in the palm of her hand, Ino stared boringly at the wooden door in front of her. She had an hour left to kill before she could close up shop, and unfortunately, she had finished all her duties for the day. So she stood, willing a customer to walk in through the door and purchase an Orchid or a bouquet of Calla Lilies. Those few hours before closing were agonising, counting each minute until you were set free from any and all duties.

She thought about moving some things around for fun but didn't feel the need to move from her spot. Now she was bored and lazy, how tremendous, Shikamaru would be proud. She took a mental note to contact both him and Tenten, wanting to give them a heads up on what was happening in her life recently. They would find out eventually, and she'd like to be the one to tell them before they found out about it on their own.

She had started to check off discussion topics in her head when the door to the shop ringed open. Ino turned to greet the customer heartily until she saw who it was, her heart sinking to the ground, her smile straining to stay pleasantly in place. The corners of her mouth itching to turn downwards at the sight.

"Welcome, how can I be of service?" Ino forced out pleasantly.

"No need to be so formal," The customer responded, sauntering inside. "I think we've seen enough of each other not to be, if you know what I mean."

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Ino bit back, loosing all pleasantries at her response.

"You're so damn sensitive, you know that Pig," Sakura answered. "I'm only here to check up on you."

"How sweet, what ever for?" asked Ino sarcastically, placing her right hand on her hip.

Sakura squatted down to some potted Red Dahlia's on the ground, smelling and meddling with it's flower petals. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you after that night in the bar," Sakura answered once again. "I got swept up in a mission with Team Guy the day after."

Ino followed her every move as she lingered over the flowers. "So I've heard."

"Naruto?" questioned Sakura, curious to know who had told her that piece of information.

"Tenten." She snickered, shaking her head.

Sakura groaned at the mention of her name, remembering the brunette's deplorable attitude towards her during their time together. If Tenten hadn't been her superior, she would have knocked her on her ass at the start of the trip.

"Is that all," asked Ino, eager to end their conversation. "Cause if not…what?"

Sakura turned towards her comrade in arms and on certain nights, in bed. "You and Naruto were fighting," Sakura responded. "I don't like there to be conflict between us."

Ino eyed Sakura harshly after she looked away to continue her interest in the flowers in front of her. "You don't like conflict betwe—" started Ino before cutting herself off. "Well rest assure captain, we're dandy."

"I could see that," Sakura smiled sickeningly sweet. "You had such a delightful skip in your step after you saw him this morning."

What was she spying on them now, looking through the store windows with a set of binoculars. "I don't usually skip," said Ino, gritting her teeth. "But when I do, it's always delightfully."

Sakura laughed at the comment, the undertone harsh. "Well aren't you just made out of honey."

Ino's brow quirked at the tone, sighing in the process. She leaned over the table once again, resting her chin on her hand, eyeing Sakura with disinterest. If Sakura was looking for a fight, she was barking up the wrong tree. Ino was in no mood to be toyed with or be plotted against.

Ino was visibly ignoring her, right to her face. Sakura chuckled darkly, trying hard to forcibly choke down her animosity. Ino really knew how to get under her skin. Coughing into her hand, Sakura eyed the blonde, her teeth clenched as she spoke. "So you're sure you're ok, you and…Naruto?"

Ino eyed her back suspiciously, a frown settling on her face as she glanced around to see if they were truly alone or if this was part of some elaborate joke. Sakura's change in demeanour frightening her a bit, Ino couldn't remember the last time Sakura asked her how she was. That alone had the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"We talked it out." Ino responded cautiously, her eyes still darting around the room for someone to jump out at any time.

Sakura started to fidget, clearly contemplating how to word herself but finding difficulty in saying them out loud. "That's...good."

"You came all the way here to know that," Ino blinked rapidly, confused. "You could have just asked Naruto."

Sakura shook her head. "Then that would ruined the plan."

"Oh, I knew this shit was a set up."

"Ha, funny, you're so fucking funny," declared Sakura, her hands intertwined. "You know what else is funny. Me, coming all the way over here to extend an olive branch."

"A what?"

"The plant expert doesn't understand the expression?"

"Oh, I fucking understand it," clarified Ino, her anger bubbling. "I mean, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Amends Ino, that's what I'm talking about," Sakura mouthed back, her sass in full gear. "I thought we could finally use it."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ino quietly responded.

"Look, I get this might be sudden." Sakura started, flaring her hands in front of her.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me," Ino started out quietly, her voice rising the longer she continued. "I need a second. The girl who cut me out of her life without any warning wants to do what now?"

Ino felt heat consume her body. Her anger beginning to override all other emotions, her mind running a mile a second. Ino couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the pinkette's mouth, was she just begging for a fight? Clapping her hands in front of her face, Ino closed her eyes, her entwined fingers resting on her lips.

"I get it, it look's bad how the situation went do—"

"What situation," Ino shouted, cutting Sakura off. "You just up and left, you never explained anything to me!"

"Ino, I'm try—"

"You know what the worst part is," Ino continued angrily. "That I let myself get sucked up in this god damn mess with you!"

Ino was furious. "You said nothing," She shouted. "You acted as if nothing happened, as if you hadn't thrown me away like some old wash rag when you came knocking on my door!"

Sakura groaned, grinding her teeth as she tried to listen, but wanting to explain. "Ino—"

"We were supposed to be friends," Ino cried out. "Following Sasuke, and all the shit that came after and you do this to me again!"

"In—"

"How dare you," Ino spat venomously. "How fucking dare you?! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"God damnit Ino, would you let me talk?!" Sakura finally shouted, sick of being talked over.

"Why the hell should I," Ino retorted. "You sure as hell didn't give me any chances to."

"This is exactly what I wanted to avoid." groaned out Sakura, rubbing her temple.

"Having to actually own up to your shit?"

"Ok, first of all—" Sakura tried, pointing her finger at Ino before she was cut off for the umpteenth time that night.

Ino grabbed Sakura's extended index finger. "Point that finger at me again and I'll break it the fuck off." Ino stated, pushing it back to Sakura's side causing her to stumble back.

"For fuck's sake Ino," Sakura shrieked. "I'm just trying to be civil."

"Oh, you don't know the first thing about being civil," Ino countered. "You're to much of a sadistic bitch."

"You know what, fuck you," Sakura responded, clenching her fists to her sides. "I don't even know why I try."

"Are you trying to indicate that you ever have before?" Ino questioned, her head titling to the side.

Sakura huffed at the question, not sure on how to answer. "Technically…"

"No." Ino finished, her face scrunched up.

"I'm trying now, doesn't that count for something?" Sakura shrugged.

Sakura watched as Ino eyes dilated. Her body stiffening as the scowl on her face deepened. Sakura was waiting for another outburst, but when nothing came, she waved her hands frantically to catch the blonde's attention but received no response. Sighing deeply, she rested her hands on her hips. Maybe she could use the time to regroup her thoughts. Sakura was in deep concentration when she heard the shattering of glass next to her, water splashing on her calves. She didn't see the blonde move.

"What the fuck?!" Sakura shrieked, but Ino was relentless, throwing another vase towards her. Sakura dodging just in time to miss the object that was being propelled towards her head.

"Are you crazy?! That could have actually hit me!"

"That was the point! I am so sick of your shit!" Ino shouted, picking up a small clay pot on the counter and throwing it once again at Sakura, who weaved out of the way.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No," Ino responded, pointing a vase at Sakura. "But I want to hurt you really, really badly."

She threw the object at Sakura, watching the pinkette squirm as she slipped on the water that was filled inside the vases. Sakura landing directly onto her back, groaning at the pain that shot through her as the water began to dampen the back of her clothes.

"How do you do it?" Ino asked honestly, her wild eyes settled on Sakura.

She peered at the blonde from the wet cold floor. "Excuse me?"

"How do you so easily disregard the people who are always there for you?" Her voice shaky, her hair wet from the splash back, sticking to the sides of her face.

Sakura couldn't move, watching the anger so freely escape the blonde, paralysing her. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and get chucked at in the face.

"You were my best friend...and…and I can't do this anymore…" Realisation washed over the blonde.

"Ino…" Sakura managed to squeeze out, trying to support herself on her elbow.

"You are poison." Ino stated so matter of fact, picking up another vase from the counter, she turned towards the girl on the floor.

"Get. Out." Her tone calm but hard before shouting out at the pinkette who hadn't move.

"GET OUT," The blonde roared, shocking Sakura into silence once again, her eyes wide. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Ino threw the vase down, watching the pieces shatter near Sakura's head. A few shards flying past her cheek and neck. Ino's attack was vicious, throwing vase after vase, tossing them at no particular target. Sakura was frozen to the spot, her mouth agape and eyes widening at every pot aiming closer to her. She couldn't believe what was happening and she was to stunned to do anything about it.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Ino continued to yell, lifting the last vase in the air, ready to throw it at the source of her anger. As she was about to slam it to the ground, she heard the bell of her shop ring and a rough voice yell out to her.

"Enough!"

She adverted her gaze from the girl below to the boy above her, watching as his frantic eyes glanced between the two women. He scurried to the floor, sliding through water to lean Sakura up a bit, who clutched at his jacket for support.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

She was watching him now, hand still high up in the air. She laughed, letting the vase slip through her fingers, shattering into pieces that sliced through her leg. She felt the warmth of her blood slip down her ankles, her gaze never faltering. His blue eyes divided between the look on her face and her newly form cuts. Her head began to buzz, the sound deafening. Numb. That's what she felt. She felt it all over her body.

"Poison." She managed to whisper out, not particularly to them or herself but in general.

"What," Naruto couldn't figure out the expression on Ino's face. He couldn't figure out how anything like this could have happened. "What happened?" Directing his question to both female's now.

"She's out of her frigging mind is what happened," yelled Sakura, trying to sit upright. "Look at this place."

How could he not. The shop had been trashed. Both the floor and women drenched in water, shards of glass scattered every corner of the floor, even the shelves had been knocked down by the blonde's rampage. The store was an absolute mess. In her rage, Ino seemed to have swung away at anything upright. This was bad if Ino willingly participated in the destruction of her own store.

"What. Happened?" He asked again, hoping his assertive tone would finally get him some answers.

Ino stood, her eyes still glued on the two figures kneeling on the ground. Naruto cradling Sakura safely in his arms, idly passing his fingers through her hair. Sakura glaring at her as she massaged her left shoulder.

"Get out."

Naruto paused, his undivided attention finally on her. "Get out of my shop and get the fuck out of my life." She stated coldly, and for the first time in a long time, Naruto felt stumped. What could have possibly happened between this morning and now to cause such a reaction, and what the hell was he supposed to do about it?

* * *

Author's Note: It's been so long I don't even know how I feel anymore! But I can say is that we have a new direction.


	7. Chapter 7

There it was again. That thump in Naruto's chest, clashing against his brain. He spent a better half of his life ignoring the thunderous tap of his heart. To forget the pain punching away at his insides. A pain that followed him throughout his adolescence. He hated what it did to him, how it still affected him and now he was drowning the two women around him in it.

"This is all my fault." murmured Naruto, earning the full attention of both females.

Sakura squinted, resting her hand against his chest to feel him slip away from her in response, finding herself alone on the ground. The water pooling around her feeling much colder than before. Stunned, she rose from the floor, grabbing at his hands. She wanted him to explain, his behaviour confusing her.

"I pushed this to far," He spoke, slipping his hands out of Sakura's grasp. "I should have stopped this a long time ago."

Sakura shook her head. "What are you talking about? This isn't your fault."

"Then who's is it," asked Naruto, looking her dead in the eyes. "What were you fighting about because I can only imagine."

Sakura continued to shake her head. "We weren't fighting about you."

"You're always fighting about me," stated the blonde. "You think I don't see the way you treat each other! The things you say to one another!"

"Naruto…"

"I've wanted this for so long," said Naruto, clutching Sakura's shoulders. "I've wanted you for so long."

At his statement, Ino looked away, giving the two whatever privacy they could afford in her now destroyed shop. Her animosity slipping away with every word he spoke. She felt like a bystander in her own life. Sakura had clutched on to his jacket once again, trying to pull him closer but he wouldn't allow it. He was starting to unnerve her. His words fluttered her heart but his eyes dug holes deep down in her soul.

"But it wasn't worth this," Sakura's reassuring smile turned downwards as he continued. "Look at the mess I've made because of it."

"No," said Sakura sternly. "You don't understand."

"I was being selfish. I thought if I could have you then it would all be fine but then this thing happened, between the three of us, and I can't seem to fix what's been broken."

"Naruto?" Sakura felt puzzled and irritated. This isn't what she needed right now. She didn't need Naruto to misunderstand and make a decision that they'd all regret. She needed to explain.

"Sakura, this needs to stop. You and I both know how this'll end otherwise." Naruto released the grip he had on her shoulder's, lowering them to his sides. "I thought you wanted to make things work with Ino, not make it worse."

Ino looked up from picking at the glass on the counter, a tad confused at his words. She watched as Sakura snatched her hands away, separating herself from him by an inch or two. She couldn't see the redhead's expression but if it matched that knuckled head's, they were all in for a treat. She hadn't expected Sakura to rush her though, to leap over the counter still covered in glass and lash out both verbally and physically. In that instance, Ino couldn't help but imagine if this was how Sakura had felt when she started throwing her own fit earlier that night.

Sakura had slammed Ino to the floor. The glass that had scattered ripping at the skin of her back and clothes. Sakura had managed to slap her across the face before she felt her weight disappear from her lower abdomen. Naruto ripping her off, kicking and screaming. Ino's cheek throbbing from the impact.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"Sakura," snarled Naruto through gritted teeth, fighting of Sakura's waving fist's. "This is exactly what I'm talking about, you're just proving my point."

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?" yelled Sakura, directing all her anger on one particular blonde.

Ino groaned in pain, lifting her back up from against the floor. She sneaked a hand over the flesh, feeling the blood on her fingers. "I ruined everything?"

"You're always trying to steal what's mine," confessed Sakura. "So do me a favour and keep your filthy hands off my team."

Blinking, it took a while for it to register but eventually, Ino figured it out. "Sasuke was never yours to begin with and neither is Naruto," said Ino, rubbing the raw cheek. "For fuck's sake Sakura, that asshole broke both our hearts remember? He left everyone!"

Sakura screamed, trying desperately to pry out of Naruto's grip. "That doesn't give you the right to go after the last person I had left."

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Go after?"

Twisting out of his grip, Sakura wiped away the few tears swelling in her eyes. She moved to the window, away from Naruto, who seemed more cautious by the second. She had stopped talking, pulling at her bottom lip instead.

Realisation dawned on Ino, choking on the dry lump in her throat. "You knew." She whimpered out, her own eyes watering.

There was a pause before she spoke. "Of course, I knew," confessed Sakura, folding her arms across her chest. "You made it pretty obvious."

Naruto was watching the two women intently. They had stopped screaming, if even for only a second so he assumed it was working itself out, somehow.

"You literally did this to me again, didn't you," asked Ino, a few tears slipping down her reddened cheek. "You knew, but instead of just talking to me about it, you ghosted me. I honestly thought we were over all this childish bullshit but I guess that never changes! We're not eight anymore, if you had an issue with it, you should have just come to me."

Naruto had been following closely enough, but he still wanted direct answers. They were beating around the bush and it was starting to get tiresome. "What are you guys talking about?"

Ino chuckled, she still hadn't gotten up from her spot on the floor. "She used you."

"Fuck off, Yamanaka." snarled Sakura, turning around to face the blonde.

"Tell him the truth then, or does he already know and I'm just the ass here?"

Silence settled around the group, Ino diverting her eyes between the other two occupants. No one seemed interested in speaking out besides herself. "Oh shit, am I the one being used?"

"It isn't always about you Ino!" Sakura flared up, bawling her fist's to her side.

"Then what's it about?"

Sakura screamed out before settling down, her tone desperate and sad. "I just didn't want you taking the one person I had left."

"You would have had me," cried Ino, shouting out her distress. "You would have always…had me."

"Ino—"

"I don't want to fucking hear it anymore," Ino continued to cry. "You've broken my heart more than any person could ever wish to. You were so afraid of me taking anything away from you, that you never stopped to notice how you took everything away from me. So how is it that you get to be mad at me?"

Sakura closed her eyes, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay, nervously tapping her foot. Naruto felt his stomach lurch at her confession. She looked so broken, so pained, and for what, a guy? They were spread so far apart in such a closed in space. This thing they had, didn't go on to long, it simply should't have happened.

The silence was overwhelming. The tension suffocating. Neither one of the three knew what to say or do. A rumble from within the sky sparked new attention, rain gushing down like bricks in seconds. The sound of drops pelting the glass windows startling them. The weather outside seemed to match the feelings of the young trio indoors.

Swallowing hard, Ino glanced around her shattered shop and then at the rain outdoors. A sudden storm hitting them at the worst possible time, it made her want to laugh. "Get comfortable, it's about to be a stormy night." She half joked to no one in particular, a few tears still slipping down her face.

Leaning his right foot up against the large glass window panel, Naruto sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. Sakura jittered around, kicking at the remains of clay pots, sweeping them into a corner.

"Unless you want to walk home?" asked Ino, finally helping herself up. She wiped away her tear stains, resting her back against the counter.

"Better yet, tell me where I can find your first aid kit," said Naruto. "You're both bleeding."

"I can just heal myself." mumbled Sakura, her hands on her hips.

"Go ahead then." Raising his arm at her to go on.

Huffing, she raised her hand to her face, the green glow illuminating her features as the small cut healed close. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," He replied dryly, turning to the blonde next. "And you?"

Ino ignored him however, marking off the damages in her head. She didn't care about the blood running down her back or her ankle. If anything, the pain was keeping her focused. With her current luck, the rain belted down at an opportune moment, forcing her to stay around the two people she wanted away from the most. But they weren't going to distract her any longer. Collecting the hazardous objects riddled around her area, she threw them in a near by garbage bin. She'd have to go to the back to procure a mop. The floor couldn't stay wet and she had to throw the shelves she knocked down into a corner. She'd have to close up shop for at least a week or two to renovate and restock.

Walking on broken flower petals, she grunted. The poor flora, how could she have let this happen? Clenching his jaw, Naruto tsk'd, seemly annoyed. "You gonna ignore us for the rest of the night?"

Escaping to the back without a word, she returned with a mop and a broom in hand. It felt like a mix job of both looking at the floor. She started mopping around the back making her way down, overlooking Sakura and Naruto, which seemed to piss the blonde male off even more.

Grabbing the mop handle, he halted any movement from the blonde female. "We talked about not playing games like we're eight but passive aggression is just every woman's fun, isn't it?"

She tried to tug the handle away but his vice like grip wouldn't let her, she clenched the wood until her knuckled turned white. "I'm sorry, is there something that you want, Uzamaki?"

That seemed to twist an arm. "Say my fucking name." He demanded, his face inching closer to hers, frightening her for a second before her own anger took precedence.

"Naruto..." Sakura quickly interjected, a little worried at his expression.

"Just like that," He pointed towards Sakura, his eyes still on Ino. "Because you fucking know it, so use it."

"You want to start a fight with me too," said Ino, mirroring Naruto's earlier action by getting even closer. "Go ahead, yell at me, rip me a new one, do whatever it is you have to do to make yourself feel better."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "I want you to cope with what the fuck's happening."

"And I wanted the truth," Ino replied, winning this tug of war match by throwing the mop on the ground. "The raw and honest truth. I want you both to stop dicking around and tell me what this was!"

Her baby blue's were fierce, igniting the darkest parts of his soul. He tugged at his hair, glancing at the female on his right, who turned away at the intensity of his stare. "Fuck it, you want the truth," Naruto asked, stepping away. "Then you gotta give the truth."

"What?"

"Don't act like you haven't been keeping shit from us," Naruto answered. "You want us to be honest, then you gotta participate."

"Fine," The blonde answered firmly, her hands on her hips. "What do you want to know?"

"When exactly were you planning on telling me that you had actual feelings for me?"

"Didn't I?"

"That bullshit came off more like role play than an actual confession Ino," said Naruto, swaying his arms in frustration. "This whole mess has me looking like some asshole playing with your emotions."

Ino blinked, her glare sharpening. "Are you honestly trying to tell me that you couldn't tell that I liked you?!"

"As a crush," clarified Naruto. "You know like the one I had on Sakura when we were kids."

"Had," questioned Sakura, intervening. "What happened to this is all I ever wanted?"

"Yea, it was," He answered firmly. "Good thing the only thing you've ever wanted from me was the sex."

"Are you fucking kidding me," She shouted out. "Are you still mad about that?!"

Ino took a step back, her fingers massaging her temple. "You knew she was using you and you think using your crush on Sakura is a good example to this scenario?"

Puffing out a breath of air, he chuckled, finding it a tad amusing. "Don't get me wrong, it pisses me off but your feelings don't just disappear because the other person doesn't like you back. I mean I had to see her everyday," said Naruto. "But it started off small, and that's where I thought you were at. Sakura and I, it's different."

"We're a team," Sakura sneaked in, looking him in the eyes. "We'll always have each other's backs."

Naruto nodded his head, resting his head against the glass. It didn't seem to ease Ino down one bit. "So did you start fucking before or after you found out I liked him?" Ino quipped in, her head tilting to the side waiting for an answer. Finding out Sakura knew about her feelings were one thing, but finding out wether it ignited this passionate love affair was another.

At that Sakura didn't respond, tightening the grip on her crossed arms as she walked towards a corner. Ino only laughed. "Sweet," She said, nodding her head, a fake smile in place. "I mean, I just love having friends that can fuck me over and abandon me on a whim."

Naruto cocked his head, staring at the redhead across from him. "Sakura, you didn't?" Naruto added in, his lips twisting into a scowl.

"You didn't seem to mind it so much back then."

"I didn't know that's why it started," He defended. "I mean ego aside, it's just me."

"That's the point, you're not something to be put aside Naruto," said Sakura. "I've done that all my childhood, and in the end, you were the one person who was always there for me. You're the only one who keeps coming back and I should have appreciated that more."

"Nice."

Sakura closed her eyes, taking in a quick breath. "Ino—"

"Oh no, that's great. I mean I've had your back even when I've hated you but you know, Naruto and all that shit," said Ino. "I see how it is, since you seem to be sweet on the people who can only fuck you in the end."

"Why'd you even say yes when I asked?" yelled Sakura, a hot tear slipping down her cheek at the blonde's words.

"Why'd you even ask to begin with?" yelled back Ino, clutching her fist's to her sides.

Both females were glaring at each other, sparks colliding. They were at it again and it seemed nothing was close to settling them down. "She was starting to miss you." Naruto answered on Sakura's behalf.

Turning her attention to him, Ino glared at him. "I didn't know all of this," He said, motioning to the both of them and their hidden baggage. "But she'd look for you, drag me to places where you were. I don't think she knew how to fix this, so I assume parading me around to hurt you was the closest she could get to be near you at times."

"That's shit."

"Oh definitely," Naruto agreed. "As wicked smart as this girl is, she does some stupid things."

"And is that supposed to make it better?"

"No," answered Naruto. "You have every right to be mad and stay mad and never fucking talk to her again."

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura interjected.

"Well maybe if you explained how it was when she first asked about it, then you could have phrased it in a way that best suited you."

Swallowing hard, she spun around, stopping at the female blonde. There were a few things she wanted to say but only one came out. "I'm sorry." Sakura confessed, it was the only thing she hadn't said to the blonde since it all went down and she felt it was the only thing she could say at the moment.

"But that isn't enough for me anymore," Ino simply stated, shaking her head. "This isn't some issue you put a bandaid on to cover up and ignore until it heals. I thought I was in love with him and the thought of you doing that to me, abandoning me before mixing me up into your love equation, broke me. You want to know why I said yes? Because for a second, it's like it never happened and I got to be around the two people I wanted more than anything. But that was a delusion, and I was fooling myself sick. I buried it so far down, I made it my new normal. So no, sorry isn't enough for me and neither are your bullshit excuses."

Naruto wanted to hide the smirk creeping out, if only for Sakura's sake but Ino's heartfelt confession had impressed him. He thought she would crack and cave with all the pressure but her back stood straight, not even her shoulder's slumped. He didn't know Ino beyond her bossy and loud nature when they were kids, but this was a side of her he could get used to. She exuded strength when she felt she was at her weakest and it was mesmerising. Leaning to the side, her arms crossed and her hair sprawled out loosely, he couldn't believe he never actually saw her until now.

Sakura had hushed up, listening to her words intently, deep down knowing much wouldn't change. After all she'd done, their friendship would never go back to what it was. Sakura had felt justified in her actions, until the days passed by and she had room to think. She realised in her moment of desperation, she had fucked up. She had jumped the gun. She had recreated the ending of their friendship, but this time, there was no turning back. There was nothing to pull them back together, especially not with the way she handled it all.

The rain was still pouring, a clap of thunder erupting above them. The storm was growing stronger by the second. The wind outside going with anything that could move. They were stuck together, and it was the least appealing thing to all three, for many different reasons. The lights began to flicker, signalling an upcoming power outage. They stood to attention then, the bulbs fluttering to black, shrouding them in darkness. Ino felt a surge of anxiety pass through her, she hated storms.

Naruto had caught her closing her eyes tightly before the lights flickered off, her breathing rapidly changing. He caught a glance at Sakura through the dark, a scowl still presenting through. Getting her breathing under control, Ino moved, slamming into the counter on her right.

"Fuck." She groaned out, rubbing at her knee.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto, moving closer to the blonde female, wanting to examine the damage.

"I was trying to get at the back to look for any flashlights or lanterns," answered Ino. "I'm sure the lights aren't coming back on anytime soon."

"Let me help you." He said, walking up to her side.

"I've got this."

"I'd believe it more if you hand't bumped into the first thing on your path," said Naruto, shrugging. "And besides, I can see better than all of you in the dark."

Rolling her eyes, she let him guide them to the back, Sakura busying herself with brushing up the floor, creating a pile. The dark was no place to have sharp objects around. Stopping at the sign, Ino sighed. "You're not allowed back there." She pointed out.

"I'm sure your father will understand." responded Naruto, kicking the door open.

Entering, Ino waited till her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She couldn't pinpoint the boxes or cabinets around. Unwillingly tugging at Naruto's shoulders, she asked him to guide her to a white filing cabinet.

"Your dad throws flashlights into filing cabinets?"

"You don't get to ask or judge."

Upon opening it, she found what she was looking for. She threw one to Naruto, who clicked his on instantly, light shining out. Ino was glad they were working. She couldn't tell how long they'd had them in there. Turning her's on as well, she flashed it on Naruto, who squinted in her direction, throwing his palm up to deflect the rays. She jumped, slamming into the cabinet drawer and dropping the torch on the ground when a loud bang erupted, shaking the building. She really hated storms.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_ I know what some of you are thinking. Sakura's the one who wanted Ino to join their sexy time fling but she want's Ino no wear near Naruto? Is she crazy? Personally, I've always felt so watching the anime, but not so much in this story. It will get explored and talked about later. There's a lot of things that haven't been said between the two, doesn't help when the person they're fighting about is also right there with them.

To anybody who also think's Ino wavering anger is odd, no it's not. I'm using personal experience for that one. I've gone from angry to calm to down right shouting in people's faces in arguments before. It depends on how heated everyone is, or what happens around you. Sometimes our surrounding's find a way to calm us down by distracting us for a second. It's like if your yelling at someone and a loud bell starts to ring and you're wondering where the hell that came from. In those few seconds you calm down, you regain some composer. You're still angry as fuck but you're not as intense because your anger deviates to curiosity or some other emotion.

Also, to whoever think's Ino's lost it, she hasn't. She thought it was love, but that's how intense crushes can get sometimes. Hasn't anyone had a crush on a celebrity or person *cough* (anime character) that didn't know you existed but the more you saw of them, the stronger your feelings got. Even though you know nothing substantial about the person, just what they want you to know. You know what I'm talking about!

It's not like anyone asked but I still felt like explaining. It's really about how much control our emotions have over us. They say you can't control what people do, you can only control how you react to them but let's be honest, that shit is hard when your emotion's have a life of their own. I mean if we could control them, we'd have a lot less to worry about in the world.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
